1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a pair of substrates is widely used as a display device of a computer, an information communication terminal such as a cellular phone, or the like. As the substrates, a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate on which a thin film transistor is formed, or a color filter substrate including a color filter is used. When a circuit and a terminal are formed on the color filter substrate, a flexible print substrate for driving the circuit is connected to the terminal on the color filter substrate.
As the display device as stated above, for example, JP 2012-252905 A discloses a display device including an EL (Electro-Luminescence) substrate and a color filter substrate which are bonded to each other. The EL substrate includes a display area, and an information display unit is formed in a peripheral area thereof. Besides, a black matrix is formed in a peripheral area of the color filter substrate, and an area which is part of the black matrix and faces the information display unit is removed.